El chico y la vampira
by Lipurogry
Summary: AU. Ted Lupin le cuenta a dos niños una peculiar historia pero ¿De que se trata?


El chico y la vampira

Primera parte de la serie "Seres de la noche". AU, porque aquí no existe la magia

En una gran casa, estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo superior. Se detuvo delante de uno de los cuartos y abrió la puerta, y antes de que se diera cuenta, unos niños salieron felices a recibirlo.

—¡Teddy! — Gritaron Albus y James, abrazando al joven Lupin — Cuéntanos un cuento.—

Ted sonrio alegremente y entro en la habitación de James Potter. No era la primera vez que Ted venia a la casa Potter a contar una historia a los pequeños Albus y James, cuando sus padres estaban fuera de casa. Se sentó en la cama, una vez que los morenos se acostaron en ella

—Muy bien, les voy a narrar una historia diferente a las anteriores— dos pares de ojos, castaños y verdes lo miraban ansiosos —Es una peculiar historia sobre una vampira y un chico humano —

James lucia emocionado y Albus temeroso. Teddy sonrió y se aclaro la voz.

"_Esta historia comienza en el año pasado, cuando un grupo de jóvenes empiezan a escuchar rumores sobre una extraña criatura que vivía en una casa abandonada de la ciudad"_

"_Los chicos, que eran tres en total, decidieron con cierto recelo ir al lugar para ver si aquello era cierto. Con tan solo unas linternas y unas libretas partieron en medio de la noche a la casa"_

Hizo una pausa y miro a los oyentes que le devolvieron la mirada, animándolo a continuar

"_La casa era de estilo victoriano, de tres pisos, de fachada arruinada por el paso de los años, el jardín estaba en un estado pésimo, las verijas estaban oxidadas, y algunas enredaderas se envolvían alrededor de las columnas de estilo griego. Definitivamente nadie o nada vivía a allí" _

_Al llegar al Hall, el grupo se separo. El menor de ellos, un rubio de ojos grises escogió ir a los sótanos, otro chico, un moreno de ojos grises (un poco mayor que el primero) prefirió explorar el primer piso, y por último el más "viejo" del grupo, un castaño de ojos miel, prefirió subir al tercer piso. El castaño es nuestro protagonista."_

"_Subiendo las escaleras con mucha precaución, llego al tercer piso._

_Esa parte de la casa se hallaba en un mejor estado que el exterior, unos candelabros que en años atrás abrían iluminado el amplio pasillo colgaban de las paredes. Al final, una gran ventana de cristal dejaba entrar la luz de la luna llena._

_Movido por la curiosidad, el joven camino hasta que su nariz rozo el vidrio, vio a través de este el jardín y en la distancia, unos pequeños puntos luminosos._

_Algo paso detrás suyo, haciendo que se volteara pero no vio a nadie, pero decidió entrar en uno de los cuartos, el que estaba en el lado izquierdo del pasillo y abrió la puerta._

_La madera crujió suavemente al moverse. La habitación era elegante, con una cama de dosel color azul rey, y una mesita de noche en el lado derecho. El chico también reparo en que había un armario de madera._

_El cuarto se veía perfectamente iluminado como el pasillo, gracias a otra ventana. Era evidente de que alguien había corrido las cortinas de terciopelo azul cielo._

_Y en ese momento, por segunda vez sintió a alguien detrás y de nuevo se dio vuelta, y allí creyó ver a un ángel."_

—¿Un ángel? — inquirió Albus, a la vez que Ted asintió con actitud seria.

"_Era una chica rubia, de ojos azules de rasgos suaves y femeninos, figura esbelta. Pero había algo inusual en ella, no sabía si era por el brillo violeta de sus ojos o por su piel pálida pero el castaño realmente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto"_

" —_Así que tu eres uno de los humanos que ha osado entrar en mi casa _—_ el de ojos miel le impresiono el sonido de su voz, de un timbre melodioso._

—_¿Tu casa? ¿Desde cuándo un lugar como este es tu hogar?. _—_le pregunto con sumo interés, terminando de quedar al frente de la desconocida. Esta se acerco a él de tal forma que parecía que se besarían._

—_Yo he existido_ _desde antes de que siquiera existieras_—_ Le susurro, sintiendo sus palabras como una pequeña caricia _—_ He sobrevivido de la sangre, debes suponer lo que soy cuando te digo esto _—

_El chico abrió los ojos al máximo al caer en cuenta que aquella hermosa chica era una vampiresa. Quiso correr y gritar no hizo nada solo se limito a quedarse allí _

—_Te he visto durante un tiempo largo. Siempre he querido convertirte pero no debo _—_Y en ese momento, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. El beso duro unos minutos hasta que ambos se separaron._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre? Por favor dímelo _—_le suplico el humano, sin importarle si era patético lo que pedía. La rubia se quedo pensativa hasta pronuncio una sola palabra_

_Victorie_

_El chico de ojos miel iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de sus amigos llamándole"_

—¿y qué paso con el chico? — intervino James. Ted calló y observo algún punto en el infinito antes de hablar.

Él siguió viviendo su vida pero una cosa era segura, jamás olvido a Victorie— afirmo Lupin

Casi de inmediato, James y Albus durmieron, satisfechos con aquella historia.

Ted se levanto y arropo a los niños y apago la luz.

Seguramente Albus y James no le darían importancia al relato. Pensarían que fue un sencillo cuento pero Ted no había contado un pequeño secreto: él era chico de la historia.

Mientras meditaba esto, Ted no se fijo en un par de ojos azules que miraban desde la ventana


End file.
